nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Djinnaken
The Nation of Djinnaken (also referred to as the Empire of Djinnaken and the People's Nation of Djinnaken) is a large, powerful nation whose territory spans four continents and two non-Earthen planets, along with a variety of sea and space claims. Created in Create Your Own Country 2 by Djinn Spell. After the Communist Revolution, Djinnaken currently has a totalitarian Communist government which is centered in the Capital District of Xique, Mars. Djinnaken is currently one of the most powerful and advanced countries in the CYOC world, and the second oldest in the CYOC genre, after The Index Kingdom, turning 3 years old as of August 2011. Territory and Geography Earth Djinnaken was founded on the planet Earth. The nation originally held the six states of New England, with it's capital in Boston, Massachusetts. The nation then spread, gaining and losing lands, until coming to own the present day Earthen Territories of Canada (with the exception of northern archipelago and Newfoundland), Oregon State, Washington State, Florida (with the exception of the Keys), the Yucatan Peninsula (comprised of the Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo), Ireland (including Northern Ireland), Poland, Sweden, Greece, Italy (including the Vatican and San Marino), Egypt and Bangladesh. In addition, Djinnaken also holds various sea claims, partly under water and partly floating platforms. In the past, Djinnaken owned many other lands on Earth, such as the Great Plains, the Sierra Nevada, parts of South America and Antarctica, the entirity of Africa above the Central African Republic, Madagascar, parts of France, Newfoundland, Nepal, Okinawa and some other various, random places. Due to the widespread locations of Djinnaken lands on Earth, the geography is anything but uniform. It's range spreads across the various climates, geographies and ecosystem found on Earth. Coincidentally, though, none of Djinnaken's current land claims are situated in the Southern Hemisphere. Critics claim that the wide distance and eclectic locations of the various land claims is detrimental to Djinnaken in terms of defense, mobility, communication and unity. However, the Djinnaken Government claims that modern technology has rectified problems with the physical distance, and the wide diversity expressed in the Djinnaken lands and people is a testament to the nation's global encompassment. Mars The Planet Mars, along with it's moons, Phobos and Deimos, were claimed by Djinnaken shortly after the nation's founding. After several manned and unmanned trips to the planet, whose natural state was comprised of a mostly rocky desert landscape, with a thin atmosphere, little water (mostly frozen), a mostly dead core and almost completely elimated magnetic field, Djinnaken set up several small dome colonies, the first and largest of which was called "Xique". Several decades later, with the creation of new technology, Djinnaken decided to "terraform" Mars, making the planet as a whole habitable to human beings. An artificial gravity generator keeps the planet's gravity at near-earth levels. An atmosphere was instituted, providing necessary oxygen. The planet's core was reignited, which, while not as extensive as Earth's, has led to a stronger magnetic field and warmer planet with the help of artificial technology. The skies on Mars are usually slightly red, blue or black. The ground is still mostly red, though different colored dirt, both imported and natural, can be found. Geography has remained fairly consistant, though warmer temperatures have led to seas, rivers and other bodies of water spreading over some of the surface, though not nearly to the extent as on Earth. Flora and fauna, imported, have adapted to Martian climes, some evolving (or genetically modified) in short periods of time to survive and flourish, although they are not highly abundent in unsettled areas. Xique, the original Martian Colony, situated near the base of Olympic Mons, quickly spread after the terraforming to encompass somewhere from a third to a half of the planet. Aside from some smaller cities and towns that remain independent of Xique, it is the only city on Mars. Due to the city's massive size (the largest park, Mars Park, is the size of Sudan) it has taken upon a government system quite like any other, with different levels of government much akin to that of an entire nation. Different neighborhoods will have their own "mayor" and neighborhood council (or simply neighborhood organizers), for local government, with a number of neighborhoods under a district government. A number of district governments are under a section government, and the five section governments are under the city government. Due to the mass of Xique, neither the imperial nor communist government tried to split Mars into territories, instead encompassing the whole of the planet under a whole territory, whose government meets in the Independent Capital District of Xique, now also home to the National Government. Outside of Xique, except for farmlands as well as a few smaller cities and towns, the rest of Mars is still pretty much in it's post-terraforming natural state, with a variety of types of geography, including mountains, plains, craters and the famous Martian Deserts. Umbrerra Umbrerra (often nicknamed "The Fronteir Planet") has been long considered "Djinnaken's True Wilderness". Roughly the size of Neptune, though solid, the planet has a dark purple color, and possesses three moons, Daedalus, Icarus and Perdix. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Djinnaken is a country created by Djinn Spell. The country is the second oldest and one of the most powerful in the game, turning 3 years old as of August 2011. Note: This article is written from the point of a nuetral observer, with respects given to legitimacy of both the communist and imperial governments. DJINNAKEN The Nation of Djinnaken (Also referred to as The Empire of Djinnaken and the People's Nation of Djinnaken) was founded by the Empress Sasan in the early pages of CYOC 2 as a nation comprised of both Djinn and Humans seeking a new form of government after the collapse of the old world order, seeking "liberty, freedom, prosperity, balance, happiness and what is right". Under the Imperial Government, which ruled from the nation's founding under the Empress Sasan until it's overthrowing in the reign of Empress Jade Harpin, Djinnaken flourished into one of the most advanced and powerful nations in the world, making many great cultural, political and technological innovations which were matched by few. After the Communist Revolution the Communist Government has continued this legacy of power and advancement, but has done so in a much more conservatively strict manner, aiming to reassert Djinnaken's role as a universal power who's interests will not yield and will be protected at all costs. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:European Nations Category:North American Nations Category:African Nations Category:CYOC countries